The Locket
by Gurlynicole
Summary: He grabbed the locket he'd given her on her birthday, about three mouths before they fell apart. He opened it gentily and read the inscription. Elliot leaves Olivia in an attempt to help her, but only ends up hurting them both, Will a locket fix them? A/U
1. Chapter 1

'Why did love never work? When you got the one you wanted more than anything in the world, why did something go wrong?' Olivia asked herself as she sat on her couch drinking whiskey and crying. Why could she never be happy? She never cried before him, never cried so much after he left her.

Why did he leave? Was it his ex-wife? Was it her fear of letting someone get too close to her? Was it that case? She was familiar with crying now. It was something she had done, more than once a day, for the past mouth. All because of him. She had only let two people ever see her cry. Casey because she was her best Friend, and him because he either was comforting her or making her cry. His name ran through her mind like a rain falling on metal roof.

_Drip, Drip, Elliot, Elliot, Drip, Drip_

She picked up a picture of them. It was the same picture she had picked up every night since he left. He had his arms wrapped around her and she had her hands on his forearms. They were smiling hugely at each other, they had been happy then. They had been happy until that case. It tore them apart. He had to choose between a little girl and her. He choose her and the little girl died. It killed her. She felt so guilty and he blamed her. She knew he did. They fought so many times over that girl, and that case, so she just broke. She couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. The little girl, Hannah, was dead because of her.

When she finally stopped feeling so guilty, it was already too late. He had already left her. She didn't mind the tears that flowed down her face onto the picture. There were already tear stains all over it. He would feel so bad if he saw her like this. He had always hated seeing her cry. When it was his fault he'd apologize for days. He caught her like this the night after he left. . .

_**Flashback:**_

She couldn't hold in the pain, loneliness, or the tears when she finally made it to the cribs. She looked around quickly, she was alone, again. She had almost always been alone. She had to work with him and pretend nothing happened. It was hard, and painful to be by his side all day and to still be so far away from him. She noticed he didn't sleep well last night. How could anyone sleep after breaking someone else's heart? She looked up at the roof with tear pouring down her face.

"Please, god make it stop. I won't ever ask for anything else, if you just make it stop. I can't take it." She said and closed her eyes. No, she couldn't take the pain. She couldn't take the loneliness, the anger, the guilt, or the tears anymore.

"Can't take what?" Elliot asked from across the room. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward his voice, hoping it was just her imagination, but there he was. He was sitting on one of the beds at the end of the room. She looked down and frantically grabbed for her purse. This could not be happening! Once she had her purse she ran for the door. He beat her to it and she stopped and backed away from him. Damn him.

"Liv, what can't you take?" He asked and she looked away from his eyes.

"Don't ever call me that again. Never again. Not after last night" She said angrily and turned to look at him. He looked down.

"I'm sor-" He began but stopped when she threw her purse at him. He looked shocked. She walked toward him quickly and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. She backed away just as quickly as more tears came falling down her face. He looked so guilty. Why would he be guilty?

"Don't even say your sorry. I don't care. You did this to me. You want to know what I can't take? I can't take anymore tears. I can't take walking around with you all day and pretending nothing happened." She said and glared at him. She was angry and hurt.

"Please, Olivia. I never mentto-" He started but she cut him off.

"I don't care Elliot. You had your fun. I'm in pain, now. That's what you wanted right? You won, be happy." She said and walked toward the door.

"You think that it was all a game to me?" He asked and stepped in front of her. She looked up into his eyes and saw hurt, regret, pain, and anger. What was with the regret?

"Ya, I do. If it wasn't a game then you would be just as hurt as I am right now, unless I meant nothing to you at all. You know what, I probleydidn't mean anything to you." She said and glared up into hs eyes. His face softened.

"You meant alot to me Olivia-" He said and shook his head when she tried to interrupt.

"No, let me finish. You did, still do, mean alot tome. This hurts me as much as it hurts you. I couldn't watch you tare yourself up over that little girl anymore. I had to do something, but I didn't know what. I left because-" He said but stopped when he saw more tears falling down her face.

"Let me leave, Elliot." She said and looked down. She needed to get away and think.

"No. I-" He said and she stopped him.

"Please, please let me leave." She said in a small voice. He moved out of her way, but grabbed her arm before she could get completely out the door. She looked up and was stunned to see tears falling from his eyes too.

"I really am sorry I hurt you. If you can, please forgive me." He said and she couldn't take anymore. She pulled away and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She ran to her desk and ignored Munch's and Fin's worried looks as she grabbed a piece of paper.

_Captain,_

_I'm taking some time off. I really need it. I can't say why, but I'll be fine, hopefully sometime soon. I'll be back when I'm sure I'm okay._

_-Olivia_

She wrote quickly and slipped the note under the captain's door. She heard Elliot's footsteps coming down the stairs and she quickly put on her jacket.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Fin asked as Elliot, who still had tears on his cheeks, appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"No." She said before she ran to the elevators. She ran into the opened one and hit the down button. Before the doors closed she saw Munch, Fin, Elliot, and Cregin come towards her.

"I'll be fine." She said before the doors closed. Once they were, she slid down onto the ground. What did Elliot mean?

_**End flashback**_

That was the 3rd worst day of her life. The 1st was the day Elliot left her, and the 2nd was the day he choose her over Hannah. She had come home as fast as she could and ripped all of his pictures off the tables, and walls. She put all but one, the one she was holding, into a box and put it in her closet. He had come over multiple times since that day and would try to get her to open the door. She only had once, and that was to give him a bag full of his stuff. She had her locks changed so he couldn't use the key she had given him. Yet, somehow, she still loved him. How was it possible to still love him after all of that?

_Knock, Knock_

She stood up and whipped away her tears.

"Who is it?" She asked uncertainly. 'Please don't let it be Elliot, again.' she silently begged.

"It's Mary. Your mail got delivered to my apartment again." Mary called and she smiled a little. Their mail always got mixed up. 'Thank god, it wasn't Elliot' she thought. She wasn't sure if she could resist him begging for her to open the door, so he could talk to her, again. She might end up giving in.

* * *

'Why do I always mess up the best things that happen in my life?' Elliot asked himself as he sat on his couch drinking whiskey. Why did he have to run from her? He had never cried before he hurt her, but he was use to it now. He cried over her every night since he left her. He tried to convince himself he left because he couldn't take seeing her blame herself for that little girls death, but he knew that wasn't true. He was scared of how much he loved her, how much control she had over him. So, he ran from her and what she could do to him. At the time he had wanted to leave for her sake. He had thought that she blamed him, as well as herself, for what happened to the little girl, Hannah. He was hurt that she couldn't even look at him anymore. He remembered the night he left her with far to much clarity. . .

_**Flashback:**_

He took a deep breath in front of her apartment door. He hated himself for what he was about to do. He was about to hurt her more than he has ever hurt her before. He wasn't sure he could do it. He had to, he couldn't be the reason for her pain now.

He knocked quickly and tried to compose himself. She opened the door and smiled slightly at him. He was happy to see her even slightly smile.

"Hey," She said and moved over so he could come in. He walked past her and said

"Hey, we..um need to talk." She closed the door andturned around.

"Okay, about what?" She asked and walked into the living room. He followed and sawthe bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. He didn't answer her. She didn't turn around to look at him and he looked down. His Olivia, the Olivia he fell in love with, not this new, depressed, and distant Olivia, would have demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's about Hannah isn't it?" She asked quietly. He sighed, she still knew him better than anyone ever did.

"Liv, I can't do this anymore." He said and she still didn't turn around. He wasn't sure he could break her heart just to make her realize Hannah's death wasn't her fault.

"Can't do what anymore?" She asked and looked down at the whiskey on the table.

"I can't love you anymore. Your not the same Olivia that I fell in love with. I'm sorry." He said and cringed when he heard her sob. She didn't turn around so he walked over to her and turned her around. She looked down at her feet, but he could still see the tears running slowly down her face.

"I'm sorry Liv, but your not the same anymore. I know you blame yourself for what happened with Hannah, and you need to realize it wasn't your fault." He said and she turned around. She walked to the window and folded her arms over her chest.

"Just leave Elliot." She said.

"Liv, I'm sorr-" He said but she cut him off.

"Leave!" She yelled and turned around. He hated himself even more when he saw the tears falling down her face, much faster than before. She walked to the couch and sat down. She opeaned the whiskey and drankas much as she could. He turned around and walked to her door.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." He said as he opened the door. A sob answered him as he stepped out into the hallway and closed her door.

_**End Flashback**_

That was the worst night of his life. He would never forgive himself for what he did to her. The next day was horrible, he had to work with her; he'd had gotten no sleep the night before, how could he? He'd just broken the love of his life's heart, and he had to see her pained eyes all day. Then the argument in the cribs, remembering her words he sighed.

_"I don't care Elliot. You had your fun. I'm in pain, now. That's what you wanted right? You won, be happy." _

_"You think that it was all a game to me?" _

_"Ya, I do. If it wasn't a game then you would be just as hurt as I am right now, unless I meant nothing to you at all. You know what, I probleydidn't mean anything to you." _

He'd tried to go over to her apartment and talk to her, but she never let him in, she had he locks changed so he couldn't use the key she'd given him. The only time she'd opened the door for him, she trough a bag out and locked her door again. It was all this stuff, or things he'd given her. He reached down and grabbedthe locket he'd given her on her birthday, about three mouths before they fell apart. He opened it gently and read the inscription.

_Olivia,_

_You mean the world to me and alwayshave, I couldn't stand ever losing you. I know that I'll never be the man you deserve, but I will try, everyday to make you happy. I know sometimes I'll fail, but, If you'll let me, I will try to make it up to you. I know sometimes you'll hate me for the things I do, but maybe if you think about it from my point of view you'll understand why, sometimes, I have to hurt you, to fix you. I know it makes no sense right now, but someday when I do something that hurts you bad, I'll most likely be trying to fix your troubles in some way. I want you to know that I'd do anything for you, that I love you more than anything, and that I'd die without you. Nothing will change that._

_I love you forever,_

_Elliot._

As he read, he got an idea. It might not work, but he had to try. He had to try to get her back. And the locket was going to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

"God I hope this works. I need her by my side again." I thought as I rode up the elevator to her floor. I was nervous as hell. I hoped to god she'd come back to me, where she belonged. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I took a deep breath, stepped out into the hallway and began to walk towards Olivia's door. I stopped, and stared longingly at her door. I sighed and knocked on her neighbor, Mary's, door. Mary opened the door and smiled at me, she was a nice woman, and every time she'd see Olivia and I, she would always tell us we belonged together, that she could she it in our eyes.

"Elliot, good to see you." She said and motioned for me to come inside. I smiled at her and entered.

"You, too. I wish it was on better terms though." I said and sighed, she nodded. I'd called her last night and told her what I was doing, and that I needed her help.

"I know. She's been so sad lately. She doesn't come out of her apartment, she doesn't smile, she doesn't laugh," She said and then looked me straight in the eyes, "Elliot you have to fix her. I can't take seeing her like this."

"I'm trying, you don't know how bad I need her, I-I feel like there's nothing to live for without her." I say softly and bury my face in my hands. She walks toward me and puts her hands on my shoulders, and waits until I look at her.

"I'm going to try my hardest to help you fix this, I can see that you both are dying without each other, and It kills me." She said softly, and I smile sadly at her. She walk toward the door and motions for me to follow. I do, and she leads me to Olivia's door. She knocks and I can hear Olivia's sweet angel voice, ask uncertainly, "Who is it?"

"It's Mary. Your mail got delivered to my appartment again." She called and I heard her turn the handle.

The door swung open and I saw her, her beautiful brown eyes, her dark hair falling wildly around her face, her luscious lips, and her goddess-like body, I'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She was staring at me in shock.

"Mary, why did you bring him here?" She asked turning her hurt, and angry eyes to Mary. Mary sighed and tried to take Olivia's hand, but Olivia yanked it away.

"Sweetheart, hear him out. He loves you, he want to make it right." She said softly, but Olivia only glared at me.

"I can't." She whispered and Mary sighed again.

"Do you know what he told me?" Mary asked and Olivia shook her head.

"He said, he needed you, that he didn't have a reason to live without you. I can see what this is doing to both of you, Olivia, give him a chance, please." Mary said and walked back into her apartment and closed the door.

We stood there, starring at each other, neither of us saying anything, until Olivia finally looked down and motioned for me to come in. Here goes everything.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh, god what am I doing?' Olivia asks herself as Elliot enters her apartment. She can't do this, she isn't ready. She isn't sure she'll ever be ready.

'Please let this work.' He thinks to himself as he turns around and meets her eyes. He takes a step toward her, but she takes one back. He sighs, he shouldn't have run away from her, this was all his fault.

She's afraid. She's scared she'll simply melt into his arms and forget what he did. She can't do that. So, she stays a safe distance away from him.

"Do-do you remember the day I gave this to you?" He asked pulling the locket out of his pocket, and showing it to her.

She nods, she remembered. She remembered the love in his eyes when he gave it to her, she remember that it was the night they first made love, she remembered how happy they were, how happy she was.

"Do you remember what it says?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Not all of it." She says and looks away as he looks up. She can't look in his eyes, and see the pain he's not doing a very good job of hiding.

"What do you remember?" He asks softly, taking a very small step forward, letting out a small sigh of relief, when she doesn't back away again.

"That it said you l-loved me, that you always would, that you'd d-die without me." She said softly, closing her eyes when she hears him walk toward her. She wants to run away from him, but her feet won't move. She opens her eyes when she feels the locket drop into her hand. She looks up, he's nearly a foot away from her, he backs away a few feet.

"Read it, and I promise, if you ask me to, I'll leave and never come back." He whispers and looks away. She stares down at the beautiful token of Elliot's love, and her hands start to shake as she opens it.

_Olivia,_

_You mean the world to me and always have, I couldn't stand ever losing you. I know that I'll never be the man you deserve, but I will try, everyday to make you happy. I know sometimes I'll fail, but, If you'll let me, I will try to make it up to you. I know sometimes you'll hate me for the things I do, but maybe if you think about it from my point of view you'll understand why, sometimes, I have to hurt you, to fix you. I know it makes no sense right now, but someday when I do something that hurts you bad, I'll most likely be trying to fix your troubles in some way. I want you to know that I'd do anything for you, that I love you more than anything, and that I'd die without you. Nothing will change that._

_I love you forever,_

_Elliot._

She stares in disbelief at the words.

_I know sometimes you'll hate me for the things I do, but maybe if you think about it from my point of view you'll understand why, sometimes, I have to hurt you, to fix you. I know it makes no sense right now, but someday when I do something that hurts you bad, I'll most likely be trying to fix your troubles in some way._

How could she not remember? The reason for what he did had always been in her grasp. Why didn't she realize it before?

He saw it in her eyes. The moment she realized why he did what he did, he saw it. Her eyes changed the slightest bit and he knew.

"El...Elliot. I'm so sorry, I should have realized why you did it before." She whispered and stepped toward him. He closed the distance between them, and took the locket from her hand.

"Turn around." He whispered and she did, she turned without a thought. She trusted him again, and it made his heart swell. He kissed the back of her neck as he slipped the locket around her neck. She pressed back against him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you, Olivia." He whispered and let his lips linger on her neck. She smiled, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you, too, Elliot." She whispered and turned in his arms. There was a smile on his face and it made her smile as well. But his smile flattered, and hers did too.

"Look, Olivia there was one other reason I did what I did." He said and looked down. Her breath quickened, what the hell was he talking about.

"Liv, I-I was afraid. I was afraid of what you were doing to me. You could have made me do anything. I was scared of how much I love you." He said softly, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. He'd been just as scared of falling as she was.

"It's okay, I ran from you too, remember? It's okay to run from love, as long as you always come back." She said softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"But, Olivia this is all my fault, if I hadn't-" He said but she covered her lips with one of her hands.

"Shh...I forgive you, it's alright. Lets just forget about it." She whispered and lifted her head off his shoulder. A small peace of hair had fallen in her face. He reached over and gently swept the hair out of her eyes. His hand lingers on her cheek and they locked eyes. He stroked her cheek gently and smiled when her eyes fluttered close. He leaned down slowly and gently pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled away slightly.

"I missed you." He whispered and she smiled again.

"I missed you too." She whispered back and kissed him again.

* * *

**THE END!!**


End file.
